I am living a movie?
by Kathleen Abaestian
Summary: Kate's mom come's home one day with a ring on her finger. And Kate's life suddenly seems vaguely like a movie she's seen, it might have been Yours Mine and Ours... No SIBLINGS FALLING IN LOVE personally I find that just sick... If you like YMO read this!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any ideas from Yours Mine and ours. But mostly these are my ideas inspired by the movie, plus I got sick of only finding stories about the older siblings falling in love. So here's a story where they ****don't fall in love (with each other)****.**

Chapter One

**Kate's POV**

Kate, Maddie, Allison, Callie, Brianna, Olivia, Eve, Gracie, Victoria… **l **Peter, Gentry, Jacob, Nathan, James, Cameron, Mark, Troy, Jason, Josh, and Grady.

That's my family, I know what you're thinking, 21 kids?!?!? Well that thick line up there in between boys and girls mark where my family ends and my Dad's family begins. I remember that night perfectly, back when it was just me and my little sisters. My mom had gone out for a girls night out, something she was doing a lot more since the crisp fall day when she got the news that my dad's plane had gone down and he was never coming home. I guess mom found comfort in being with her friends where she was not constantly reminded of her husband's death.

My mom had left 2 hours ago. During those 2 hours I had managed to give each of my 8 sister's a complete spa makeover and now there were 7 pairs of fuzzy slippers resting on the coffee table and one pair in mid air and one pair on my lap. We were watching our 2nd movie and eating our 5th bag of popcorn. When suddenly my mother came flitting in to the room and danced to the couch swinging baby Victoria off my lap and skipping around the room singing. I stared hard at her, this was the happiest I'd seen her since October… Then I saw the glint of a Diamond on her finger. "Mom! Your finger!"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful? I am married to my high school sweetheart!"

"What? Mom, how?" I stammered, while plowing my way through my younger sisters who were all under the age of ten and I being the eldest at age fourteen the only one who really understood what married meant.

"Oh, honey I was dying to tell you! I meant Robert 2 weeks ago, we used to be totally in love and well we went our separate ways and well oh, honey it all just worked out! We just got married!" My mom twittered.

"Wait, hold on! You just went and married this guy? Does he know you have 9 girls? Even one who's only one year old?" I screamed, on the verge of hysteria.

"Oh, dear, of course he knew!"

"Does he have any kids?" A terrible idea creeping into my mind from the movie we just watched. "Does he have 9 kids?" I did the mental math that would be 18 just like in the movie!

"No… he has… 12!" My mom laughed. I felt my eyes bulge… 12 kids plus 9 would equal 21 kids! I clutched the sofa, I stared at the screen of our TV. Where the menu for the movie Yours Mine and Ours shone. The little arrow flashed next to the play button. I let out a deep breathe and mentally pushed the play button on my life.

"Okay mom, I can handle this…" My brain started to hyper ventilate at all the things left to plan and the major one caught in my throat. "Where are we goanna live?" My brain flashed back to the light house at which the kids in the movie had to move to.

"I already found a place!"

"Where?" I held my breathe waiting for the answer.

"A mansion on Lake Sammamish!"

"We can not afford that!"

"Oh, but my husband can! His Late Mother left him her house in her will! Isn't that exciting darling?"

"Wonderful!" With that I turned around grabbed Gracie's chubby hand and hauled her up the stairs to bed with the troop following at my heels. In the littlest girls bedroom we all met for a meeting.

"If mommy's married will I have a new family?" Brianna asked.

"Yes dear, we'll meet them tomorrow," Suddenly I was too tired for a meeting and with out further ado sent the girls to bed. 15 minutes later I was fast asleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW! (before you read the next chapter) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am a little random and may end up switching the characters names so if you get confused go look at the first page… (at the top)**

Chapter Two

**Jacob's POV**

My alarm started ringing at 6:30 AM… I slammed my fist down hard immediately the buzzing noise stopped. Another noise then filtered into my darkened room. The sound of a movie! I crept out of my bed and stealthily moved to the door careful not to wake my bro Gentry. I slipped out into the hall way and made my way to Mason and James' room. Where they had their TV on. "Hey Dudes whatcha watching?"

"We're watching some totally crazy movie called Yours Mine and Ours! Wanna watch it?" Mason mumbled.

"Sure why not?" With in the next 30 minutes 7 of my brothers and I sat huddled around the TV as the sun rose out side our windows. It was then that my Dad came in and announced his married. I wasn't too surprised I mean mom had died a year ago and it was understandable that Dad would get married , but a with out telling us was a little extreme… but I won't bore you with the details of the next thirty minutes. I mean it got a little monotonous with 8 boys yelling at their dad. Yet, I was suddenly way more interested in the day when Dad wouldn't tell us how many kids his new wife had. All he would say was we were going to be moving to my Grandma's super awesome mansion with Jet skies and a trampoline in the water…

"Okay boys we leave at 9:00!" That was the last thing I heard as I ran to pack up all my stuff in the last hour and a half before we left.

**Maddie's POV**

After a crazy morning of do this do that, hurry, hurry, hurry, pack this pack that, no yes no my family finally made it out the door to our new fully furnished mansion. I would have died if I had been given one more order. So by the time we arrived at our new home the other family was already there… I was super scared while walking up to the big double doors of our new house and I thought I was going to run away when I saw the line of 12 big boys in the front entry hall.

**Nathan's POV**

Girls. All girls! Seriously how boring can this get? I mean I don't mind girls but come on 9 girls? At least this house is huge… And maybe those little girls might be fun to tease and play pranks on! I eyed my new "mom" she was tall with long light brown hair with golden streaks. Her eyes were deep blue and she was slender and fit. She also looked like some one you would love to have on your side not against you. The eldest girl looked exactly like a younger version of her mom, if you haven't figured it out yet I am the observant one.

**Mark's POV**

I've seen girls before and often they're wimpy. In all my ten years I've never seen a girl who can stay on a Jet ski while I am driving.

"Hey, I've got a challenge! Which one of you _girls_ wants to see if you can stay on a Jet ski while I am driving?" I looked the girls up and down the only one other then the oldest whom I thought might stay on was Allison. "You think you could do it Allison?"

"How'd you know my name?" Allison glared.

"Yah, my Dad made me memorize them!"

"Fine. I can and will stay on the Jet ski while you drive!"

With that Allison and I were about to run out side when Peter stopped me. "Shouldn't you ask us all to join you little buddy?"

"Okay, but stay out of my way!" I snarled and chased after Allison down to the water.

**Kate's POV**

I ran down to the water. I'd already gotten my sisters dressed in their swimming suits. It seems the plan all along had been for the kids to go swimming. I stopped at the edge of the water glad that Olivia, Eve, Gracie, and Victoria preferred playing dolls then swimming. It gave me much more freedom. One of the taller older boys gave me a shove and I went plunging into the water. I broke the surface only to dive back under as I saw the wrestling match of boys fighting to see who would go in the water first. Boys. Why of why did they all have to be stupid boys? I swam as fast as I could toward the trampoline when suddenly a Jet Ski went flying by in front of me.

**Allison's POV**

Mark handed me a life jacket and then we were off. I must state here and now that Mark is THE WORST driver EVER!!!!!!


End file.
